Dumbledore's Survey
by Phantom Quill
Summary: The Hogwarts Survey by Dumbledore! Many, many, many Chapters to go! .....NARCISSA NOW HERE!.......
1. Introduction

THE HOGWARTS SURVEY:  
  
Albus Dumbledore decided he needed a good laugh. So he sent out some first year students with a self-duplicating survey and a bottle of the Veritaserum truth draught. They took the survey to both students and teachers alike, and Dumbledore owled it to some of his other friends too...  
  
In the following Chapters you can read the results as they come in. Also some of the recipients of the survey have been sneaky enough to read other people's entries along the way so there will be some ahem, interesting, results...  
  
Enjoy!  



	2. Harry Potter

THE HOGWARTS SURVEY:  
  
Standard Questions --   
  
Name? -- Harry Potter  
Nickname(s)? -- Harry, Potty (by Draco the dufus), Boy (by the Dursleys)  
Middle Name(s)? -- James  
Age? -- 17  
Gender? -- Male  
Siblings? -- None  
Birthday? -- July 31st  
Star Sign? -- Uh... Which one is it again?  
  
Getting Personal... --   
  
Hair? -- Black and very messy  
Eyes? -- Green like my mum's  
Fav Color? -- Orange, don't know why...  
Best Feature?  
*In Your Opinion? -- Dunno... Oh blasted Veritaserum! I love my eyes ok?  
*In Other's Opinion(s)? -- My scar, it made me famous...  
Biggest Dream? -- Love affair with Ginny! Ah no! Why did I write that? And the Veritaserum won't let me erase it!!! NOOOOOOO!  
Split Personality? -- Nope  
Fav Food? -- Ice Cream! Chocolate!  
  
In School --   
  
Successes? -- Erm... I'm pretty smart, I guess...  
Rule Breaker? -- Yes, very much so. (The teachers aren't going to read these are they?)  
Fav Subject? -- Defense Against the Dark Arts  
House? -- Gryffindor (Duh!)  
Fav Teacher? -- Lupin! COme back and teach us again!!!!!  
Ever Considered Being a Teacher? -- Yup, but only while drunk...  
Friends in School? -- Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Neville and Seamus! You guys rule!!! Especially Ginny... Oh my God NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
In Your Life... --   
  
Ever Been Close To Death? -- Many, many, many times...  
Ever Been Cursed? -- Yes. End of story.  
Ever Killed Someone? -- No thank God...  
Ever Saved Someone? -- Yup, loadsa people...  
Ever Been To Azkaban -- No and don't want to either!  
  
VERY Personal... --   
  
Still A Virgin? -- HEY! No I'm not... ARGHHH!!!!  
If Not, Who/Where/When? -- Ginny/Christmas/Broom Cupboard AH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
What Do You Wear In Bed? -- Pajamas, red and gold.  
Who was the last person to...  
* Sleep in your bed with you? -- Ginny when she got "scared"... he he he...  
* Kiss you? -- Ginny (ARGHHH!!!!!)  
* Make you cry? -- Erm... My parents (thinking about them, that is...)  
* See you cry? -- No one. And that's the truth...  
Do you...  
* Have a crush on anyone at the mo? -- Ginny  
* Have a crush on anyone WAY older/younger than you? -- No, although that Fleur was quite... ARGHHHH!!!!  
* Have a crush on a teacher? -- NO. Full Stop. NO.  
  
Just Plain Silly? --   
  
Do you...  
* Sleep with stuffed animals? -- I - ARGHHH! Blasted Veritaserum! - Yes, I have a little dragon toy okay?  
* Sleep with socks on? -- Yes, when my feet are cold.  
  
Thanks For Doing The Survey! :) Please pass it on now! Oh thank God that's over. I hope Ron doesn't read this or he'll have me destroyed.  



	3. Ginny Weasley

THE HOGWARTS SURVEY:  
  
Standard Questions --   
  
Name? -- Virginia Weasley (Someday it will be Potter... Oh no... Ah well, can't be helped... :) )  
Nickname(s)? -- Ginny and Gin  
Middle Name(s)? -- None, my parents are boring like that...  
Age? -- 16  
Gender? -- Female  
Siblings? -- Don't get me started... Bill, Charlie, Percy (the prick), Fred, George and ickle Ronnikins!  
Birthday? -- March 14th  
Star Sign? -- Pisces  
  
Getting Personal... --   
  
Hair? -- Red, fire red... (Harry likes it that way...)  
Eyes? -- Bluey-blue-blue!  
Fav Color? -- Green (Like Harry's eyes...)  
Best Feature?  
*In Your Opinion? -- Erm... Oh stupid Veritaserum! No, don't, write, it! My Legs!!!  
*In Other's Opinion(s)? -- Harry says my legs are gorgeous! Oh God Ron please don't read this...  
Biggest Dream? -- Harry and I at our wedding! Oh God Harry please don't read this...  
Split Personality? -- No  
Fav Food? -- None in particular...  
  
In School --   
  
Successes? -- Prefect!!! Can't believe I made it!  
Rule Breaker? -- No thank you, well... Except for first year...  
Fav Subject? -- D.A.D.A. It rules BIG time!  
House? -- Gryffindor! Woohoo! Go me!  
Fav Teacher? -- Lupin! We want Moony back!  
Ever Considered Being a Teacher? -- Yeah, I think I'd like to teach Care of Magical Creatures... It looks fun!  
Friends in School? -- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Colin, Dean and Michael.  
  
In Your Life... --   
  
Ever Been Close To Death? -- Yes, twice.  
Ever Been Cursed? -- Yes, at the Ministry...  
Ever Killed Someone? -- No no no no no.  
Ever Saved Someone? -- No no no no.  
Ever Been To Azkaban -- No no no.  
  
VERY Personal... --   
  
Still A Virgin? -- No! (Ron if you're reading this, please don't murder Harry...)  
If Not, Who/Where/When? -- Harry/Christmas/Broom Cupboard Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
What Do You Wear In Bed? -- Pink Nightie (Don't laugh)  
Who was the last person to...  
* Sleep in your bed with you? -- Nobody but me!  
* Kiss you? -- Harry  
* Make you cry? -- Percy (the bastard...)  
* See you cry? -- Percy (when he made me cry...)  
Do you...  
* Have a crush on anyone at the mo? -- Harry  
* Have a crush on anyone WAY older/younger than you? -- Erm... Well... I - Veritserum-making-me-write-it-down... Professor Lupin!  
* Have a crush on a teacher? -- See above. (Please don't tell him...)  
  
Just Plain Silly? --   
  
Do you...  
* Sleep with stuffed animals? -- Yes! I have a purple unicorn!  
* Sleep with socks on? -- No, don't like socks much...  
  
Thanks For Doing The Survey! :) Please pass it on now! PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT TO READ THIS: Harry, Ron and Prof. Lupin...  
  



	4. Severus Snape

THE HOGWARTS SURVEY:  
  
Standard Questions --   
  
Name? -- Severus Snape  
Nickname(s)? -- Snivellus by that infernal idiot James Potter...  
Middle Name(s)? -- None, thank you very much.  
Age? -- I-Refuse-To-Comment... Why did I let them give me Veristaserum? 37...  
Gender? -- Male  
Siblings? -- One brother, Karl  
Birthday? -- 1st December  
Star Sign? -- Not sure.  
  
Getting Personal... --   
  
Hair? -- Black  
Eyes? -- Black  
Fav Color? -- Black  
Best Feature?  
*In Your Opinion? -- Meanacing Looks  
*In Other's Opinion(s)? -- I have never asked anyone and do not wish to?  
Biggest Dream? -- To rule Hogwarts...  
Split Personality? -- NO. And furthermore NO.  
Fav Food? -- Anything Potion (so that's why I drink the Veritaserum...)  
  
In School --   
  
Successes? -- Outstanding results in Potions and D.A.D.A.  
Rule Breaker? -- Never.  
Fav Subject? -- D.A.D.A. and Potions.  
House? -- Slytherin and proud of it.  
Fav Teacher? -- Me, admittedly.  
Ever Considered Being a Teacher? -- What a pathetic question.  
Friends in School? -- Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black...  
  
In Your Life... --   
  
Ever Been Close To Death? -- Yes (once in a prank and once by You-Know-Who)  
Ever Been Cursed? -- Yes  
Ever Killed Someone? -- Yes  
Ever Saved Someone? -- Yes if stopping Quirrel's jinx on Potter counts.  
Ever Been To Azkaban -- Yes, but only visiting...  
  
VERY Personal... --   
  
Still A Virgin? -- Evidently Not...  
If Not, Who/Where/When? -- Blasted Veritaserum... Bellatrix/Hogwarts/Ages Ago.... I'm going to kill Albus for sending this survey out...  
What Do You Wear In Bed? -- Black pajamas. Do not ask further.  
Who was the last person to...  
* Sleep in your bed with you? -- Nobody, thank you. It's my bed.  
* Kiss you? -- Can't remember...  
* Make you cry? -- Nobody makes me cry.  
* See you cry? -- Read above moron...  
Do you...  
* Have a crush on anyone at the mo? -- NO  
* Have a crush on anyone WAY older/younger than you? -- NO  
* Have a crush on a teacher? -- NO, NO, NO,  
  
Just Plain Silly? --   
  
Do you...  
* Sleep with stuffed animals? -- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
* Sleep with socks on? -- Who told you?  
  
Thanks For Doing The Survey! :) Please pass it on now! Nobody must read this, but the parchment's indestructable! Blast it!  
  



	5. Cedric Diggory

THE HOGWARTS SURVEY:  
  
Standard Questions --   
  
Name? -- Cedric Diggory  
Nickname(s)? -- Ced and erm... Diggy  
Middle Name(s)? -- Timothy (I know... bad isn't it?)  
Age? -- 18 when I died...  
Gender? -- Male  
Siblings? -- None... I'm all alone...  
Birthday? -- 21st October  
Star Sign? -- Libra... er... I think...  
  
Getting Personal... -- Uh oh...  
  
Hair? -- Dark brown  
Eyes? -- Dark brown again. And gorgeous, according to Cho... Uh oh... Shouldn't've said that, she'll kill me! (Wait... I'm already dead...)  
Fav Color? -- Hufflepuff colours! Yellow and Black!  
Best Feature?  
*In Your Opinion? -- My erm... endownment, if you catch my drift... Oh shit... Bloody truth serum and it won't erase either!  
*In Other's Opinion(s)? -- Same as above, you can ask Cho. OH BLOODY HELL... (Please don't read this Dad/Harry?Cho/Anyone...)  
Biggest Dream? -- Head boy and/or Quidditch Captain.  
Split Personality? -- No. Full stop. No.  
Fav Food? -- Chips! Mmmmm Cho... I mean Mmmmm Chips...  
  
In School --   
  
Successes? -- Herbology and Quidditch.  
Rule Breaker? -- No. Too loyal for that.  
Fav Subject? -- Quidditch isn't a subject is it?  
House? -- Duh. Hufflepuff!  
Fav Teacher? -- Tricky one... Dumbledore I think. Yes, Dumbledore...  
Ever Considered Being a Teacher? -- NO WAY. I'm off to play Quidditch for England!  
Friends in School? -- Cho Chang (yum yum), Roger Davies, Harry Potter (sort-of)...  
  
In Your Life... --   
  
Ever Been Close To Death? -- Yes. I died. I'm writing from beyond the grave (thanks for the head's up Dumbledore)  
Ever Been Cursed? -- Erm... YEAH  
Ever Killed Someone? -- No. I would never do that.  
Ever Saved Someone? -- Nope, not that brave...  
Ever Been To Azkaban -- No and NEVER WILL.  
  
VERY Personal... --   
  
Still A Virgin? -- I wasn't before I died. Oh dammit...  
If Not, Who/Where/When? -- Cho/Yule Ball/Midnight ARGHHH! OH MY GOD ERASE THIS RIGHT NOW!  
What Do You Wear In Bed? -- Pajamas, duh.  
Who was the last person to...  
* Sleep in your bed with you? -- Nobody. Not even Cho. Do not ask details.  
* Kiss you? -- Cho  
* Make you cry? -- Voldemort, just before I died.  
* See you cry? -- Voldemort, Harry and tons of Death Eaters...  
Do you...  
* Have a crush on anyone at the mo? -- NO I'm dead, get the picture?  
* Have a crush on anyone WAY older/younger than you? -- NO  
* Have a crush on a teacher? -- Well, there was that thing for Trelawney... Oh shit, I've had it up to here with this bloody survey.  
  
Just Plain Silly? --   
  
Do you...  
* Sleep with stuffed animals? -- Yes. ARGHHHHHHH!  
* Sleep with socks on? -- Yes. Blue socks (no questions please)  
  
Thanks For Doing The Survey! :) Please pass it on now! Thank God there's no more of those embarrassing questions. I hope nobody still alive is reading this...  
  



	6. Draco Malfoy

THE HOGWARTS SURVEY:  
  
Standard Questions --   
  
Name? -- Draco Malfoy, as if I need to tell you...  
Nickname(s)? -- None, except that Pansy keeps calling me Draky, stupid cow...  
Middle Name(s)? -- Marvolo, named after my grandfather.  
Age? -- 18  
Gender? -- Male thank God, I'd never want to be female...  
Siblings? -- None, I'm the sole heir of the Malfoys...  
Birthday? -- November 12th.  
Star Sign? -- Scorpio (as in dominant, passionate Scorpio in case the ladies reading are wondering. ;D )  
  
Getting Personal... --   
  
Hair? -- White blonde, just like father's...  
Eyes? -- Silver, piercing silver-blue. Gorgeous aren't they?  
Fav Color? -- Silver. Slytherin silver.  
Best Feature?  
*In Your Opinion? -- My hair... Or maybe my eyes...  
*In Other's Opinion(s)? -- You know already, baby ;)  
Biggest Dream? -- To be Minister of Magic, I thought everyone wanted that...  
Split Personality? -- Nope. None at all.  
Fav Food? -- Anything cooked by those house-elves at Hogwarts...  
  
In School --   
  
Successes? -- Potions. Fabulous subject, my favourite.  
Rule Breaker? -- Yes, very much so. (Bet you ladies like a rebel don't you?)  
Fav Subject? -- Potions. As above you idiot.  
House? -- Slytherin. Never ever Gryffindor. Ever.  
Fav Teacher? -- Snape, hands down.  
Ever Considered Being a Teacher? -- Once, I like the idea of being vindictive to the first-years...  
Friends in School? -- Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy "Pug-face"  
  
In Your Life... --   
  
Ever Been Close To Death? -- Yes, just the once at father's Death Eater meetings...  
Ever Been Cursed? -- Just Moody's Imperius curse, that bastard...  
Ever Killed Someone? -- No. Unless "someone" includes that pet Puffskein I had once...  
Ever Saved Someone? -- No and I never will, unless it's father...  
Ever Been To Azkaban -- Yes, but only visiting father...  
  
VERY Personal... --   
  
Still A Virgin? -- Of course not you fool.  
If Not, Who/Where/When? -- Why should I tell you? What's this? The-quill's-making-me-write-it-down! Pansy/Hogwarts/Sixth year...  
What Do You Wear In Bed? -- Nothing babe ;)  
Who was the last person to...  
* Sleep in your bed with you? -- Erm... tough one... Trinity, that Durmstrang girl last term...  
* Kiss you? -- Pansy, can't get enough of me the poor thing...  
* Make you cry? -- Nobody makes a Malfoy cry. Except father. Oh shit nobody must read this. I'll hex you all to hell if you do...  
* See you cry? -- Father. That's it.  
Do you...  
* Have a crush on anyone at the mo? -- Trinity.................. and that Hermione Granger. OH MY GOD WHY DID I WRITE THAT? Rotten Mudblood, I'm infatuated with the bitch...  
* Have a crush on anyone WAY older/younger than you? -- Only that Fleur Delacour in 4th year. She was hot.  
* Have a crush on a teacher? -- No. Full stop no. Never  
  
Just Plain Silly? --   
  
Do you...  
* Sleep with stuffed animals? -- Ages ago, silver snake named Tom. (Don't laugh Potty, I read about your "little toy dragon earlier...")  
* Sleep with socks on? -- I told you, I sleep naked idiot. That means no socks.  
  
Thanks For Doing The Survey! :) Please pass it on now! Thank God that's over...  
  



	7. Lucius Malfoy

THE HOGWARTS SURVEY:  
  
Standard Questions --   
  
Name? -- Lucius Malfoy  
Nickname(s)? -- Lucious Lucius by my little Fan Club...  
Middle Name(s)? -- Ignatius. You laugh you die.  
Age? -- 41, I improve with age...  
Gender? -- Male, I thought that was obvious enough...  
Siblings? -- None, none, and furthermore, none.  
Birthday? -- November 8th  
Star Sign? -- Scorpio, like father like son eh?  
  
Getting Personal... --   
  
Hair? -- Oh please, as if you don't know... White-blonde and very very long.  
Eyes? -- Silver blue. And "very alluring" as my Fan Club likes to call them.  
Fav Color? -- Black. Morbid, noble, basic, perfect.  
Best Feature?  
*In Your Opinion? -- I'm Lucius Malfoy, everything about me is equally perfect...  
*In Other's Opinion(s)? -- Read above ^  
Biggest Dream? -- Minister for Magic (no shit sherlock)  
Split Personality? -- Does vindictive/malicious count as a split?  
Fav Food? -- Don't have one... What's this? Veritaserum I should have known.... P-I-Z-Z-A  
  
In School --   
  
Successes? -- Marks good enough to get into the Ministry. Prefect.  
Rule Breaker? -- Always.  
Fav Subject? -- Potions. I like Quidditch but I'm not obsessed with it...  
House? -- Oh for god's sake. SLYTHERIN. Say it with me, SLYTHERIN  
Fav Teacher? -- Hmmm... Back then it would have been Van Buren... Talk about a hot student teacher...  
Ever Considered Being a Teacher? -- NO.  
Friends in School? -- Snape, Narcissa, Bellatrix,  
  
In Your Life... --   
  
Ever Been Close To Death? -- Yes (via You-Know-Who)  
Ever Been Cursed? -- Yes (via You-Know-Who)  
Ever Killed Someone? -- Yes (via You-Know-Who) (I'm sick of writing the same thing over and over)  
Ever Saved Someone? -- Snape, but it's a very long story...  
Ever Been To Azkaban -- Yes. I was there not long ago actually. Wretched place...  
  
VERY Personal... --   
  
Still A Virgin? -- I HAVE A SON YOU KNOW.  
If Not, Who/Where/When? -- Narcissa/Hogwarts/Fifth Year (first but not last if you're wondering...)  
What Do You Wear In Bed? -- Excuse me? As long as my Fan Club doesn't get hold of this I'll tell you. Blasted Veritaserum! I don't have a choice do I? Silver Boxer Shorts.   
Who was the last person to...  
* Sleep in your bed with you? -- Narcissa. *thinks* Actually no it wasn't... I've been very unfaithful recently. Some girl... Can't recall her name. *smirks*  
* Kiss you? -- The nameless girl *smirks again*  
* Make you cry? -- No one makes a Malfoy cry  
* See you cry? -- READ ABOVE IDIOT  
Do you...  
* Have a crush on anyone at the mo? -- Celestina Warbeck's pretty hot; so was that nameless girl. I wish I could remember her name...  
* Have a crush on anyone WAY older/younger than you? -- Not for a very long time.  
* Have a crush on a teacher? -- Have I mentioned Miss Van Buren the student teacher?  
  
Just Plain Silly? --   
  
Do you...  
* Sleep with stuffed animals? -- NO  
* Sleep with socks on? -- NO  
  
Thanks For Doing The Survey! :) Please pass it on now!   
I'm never letting Dumbledore's cronies near me with these surveys again...  



	8. Narcissa Malfoy

THE HOGWARTS SURVEY:  
  
Standard Questions --   
  
Name? -- Narcissa Malfoy  
Nickname(s)? -- Cissa and Lucius calls me "kitten" when he's frisky (God why did I write that?)  
Middle Name(s)? -- Yulanda , just you dare laugh...  
Age? -- What a question! And why, pray tell, should I tell you? - Blasted - Veritaserum - - - 39  
Gender? -- Female  
Siblings? -- Two, Bellatrix and Andromeda  
Birthday? -- 14th January  
Star Sign? -- Aquarius  
  
Getting Personal... -- ?  
  
Hair? -- Whitish Blonde  
Eyes? -- Blue, cold steel blue  
Fav Color? -- Silver like Lucius's boxers Ahhh my son must never read this! He'll be so displeased!!! ERASE ERASE!!!!  
Best Feature?  
*In Your Opinion? -- My hair, I just love it  
*In Other's Opinion(s)? -- Lucius says I have perfect bone structure, I'm not really sure what he means by it...  
Biggest Dream? -- Hmmm... For Lucius to stay faithful for more than a week... But that's never going to come true...  
Split Personality? -- NO  
Fav Food? -- Caviar. Expensive and tasteless...  
  
In School --   
  
Successes? -- Fair marks. Got Lucius didn't I?  
Rule Breaker? -- Yes, very much so.  
Fav Subject? -- Oh.. Potions I suppose. Very easy to suceed, being a Slytherin and all...  
House? -- Slytherin, (duh)  
Fav Teacher? -- Now? I suppose Severus is good with his students...  
Ever Considered Being a Teacher? -- Yeah, but they don't teach what I'm best at...  
Friends in School? -- Lucius, Snape, Bellatrix  
  
In Your Life... --   
  
Ever Been Close To Death? -- No, Lucius keeps me well-protected... *swoons*  
Ever Been Cursed? -- No.  
Ever Killed Someone? -- No.  
Ever Saved Someone? -- Never ever ever. Unless it was Lucius or Draco.  
Ever Been To Azkaban -- Only visiting Lucius when they put him in their, the bastards...  
  
VERY Personal... --   
  
Still A Virgin? -- I _do_ have a son, you know...  
If Not, Who/Where/When? -- Lucius/Hogwarts/Fifth Year   
What Do You Wear In Bed? -- Black nightie  
Who was the last person to...  
* Sleep in your bed with you? -- Lucius. Actually it's been a week, maybe he's been faithful... Let's have a look *peeks* "SOME GIRL? SOME DAMN GIRL? I'LL KILL HER WHOEVER SHE IS THE BITCH!!!!!!!!!"  
* Kiss you? -- *calms down* Draco, when he left for the shops he kissed my cheek this morning like he always does... Lucius hasn't kissed me for days... The bastard............... *tears of rage*  
* Make you cry? -- Lucius, right now.... *sobs*  
* See you cry? -- Only you, dear parchment.... *sobs more*  
Do you...  
* Have a crush on anyone at the mo? -- *calms down again* Only Lucius....  
* Have a crush on anyone WAY older/younger than you? -- No  
* Have a crush on a teacher? -- Well there is that thing about Lupin, but I think I'm over that... I mean, he's no Lucius is he?....  
  
Just Plain Silly? --   
  
Do you...  
* Sleep with stuffed animals? -- Not since my last year of Hogwarts...  
* Sleep with socks on? -- NO girls don't do that... Actually let's see if any of them do... *peeks again* Snape sleeps with socks on? Never saw that one coming...  
  
Thanks For Doing The Survey! :) Please pass it on now!  
Right I'm off to catch Lucius and drag him away from the "nameless girl"....  



	9. Hermione Granger

THE HOGWARTS SURVEY:  
  
Standard Questions --   
  
Name? -- Hermione Granger  
Nickname(s)? -- 'Mione, Granger and.... Mudblood  
Middle Name(s)? -- Dianne  
Age? -- 17  
Gender? -- Female  
Siblings? -- None  
Birthday? -- April 19th  
Star Sign? -- I don't really like all that divination mumbo-jumbo...  
  
Getting Personal... --   
  
Hair? -- Wiry amberish brown  
Eyes? -- Amber  
Fav Color? -- Blue  
Best Feature?  
*In Your Opinion? -- Erm... Is intelligence a feature?  
*In Other's Opinion(s)? -- Dunno, I don't think anyone's got the courage to tell me...  
Biggest Dream? -- Higest recorded N.E.W.T. scores in world history, I guess... No wait! Complete and utter equality for House-Elves!  
Split Personality? -- Well if you count the whole being-secretive-about-Viktor thing...  
Fav Food? -- Teeth-flossing mints... (give me a break, my parents are dentists...)  
  
In School --   
  
Successes? -- Prefect, Head Girl, Smartest in school... Yadda yadda yadda...  
Rule Breaker? -- Yes... But it's all in a good cause...  
Fav Subject? -- Hmmmm... Transfiguration or D.A.D.A.... can't really decide...  
House? -- GRYFFINDOR!  
Fav Teacher? -- Prof. Lupin!  
Ever Considered Being a Teacher? -- Yes. I think I'd like to be a teacher...  
Friends in School? -- Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, I guess...  
  
In Your Life... --   
  
Ever Been Close To Death? -- YES! You should know that already Professor Dumbledore!  
Ever Been Cursed? -- Yes but I don't know what the curse was called...  
Ever Killed Someone? -- NO. I'd never do that...  
Ever Saved Someone? -- Not really. Wait.... I saved Ron in first year from the Devil's Snare! Hooray I'm a saviour!  
Ever Been To Azkaban -- No and I NEVER want to go there... Ever.  
  
VERY Personal... --   
  
Still A Virgin? -- OH MY GOD... I'm going to destroy this RIGHT NOW! *tries* Ahhh! N-o-t a v-i-r-g-i-n!   
If Not, Who/Where/When? -- Oh this get's worse, Stupid bloody truth serum!!!!! Ron/ 7th year/ Christmas...  
What Do You Wear In Bed? -- Purple pyjamas!  
Who was the last person to...  
* Sleep in your bed with you? -- Crookshanks!  
* Kiss you? -- Ron  
* Make you cry? -- Lucius Malfoy  
* See you cry? -- ^Read Above^  
Do you...  
* Have a crush on anyone at the mo? -- Sort of..... WHO? No! NOT TELLING!...... Remus! *cries out in anger* Arrrrrgh! Noooo! He must not read this...  
* Have a crush on anyone WAY older/younger than you? -- ^Read Above^ *blushes*  
* Have a crush on a teacher? -- ^Read Above again^ *turns purple like a beetroot*  
  
Just Plain Silly? --   
  
Do you...  
* Sleep with stuffed animals? -- No, I have a real animal (my little Crookshnaks!)  
* Sleep with socks on? -- No, that's just silly.  
  
Thanks For Doing The Survey! :) Please pass it on now!  
REMUS LUPIN IS NOT TO READ THIS!  



	10. Mundungus Fletcher

THE HOGWARTS SURVEY:  
  
Standard Questions --   
  
Name? -- Mundungus Fletcher  
Nickname(s)? -- Dung (' wish they'd stop that...)  
Middle Name(s)? -- Ringo, my 'arents were 'ippies...  
Age? -- 40  
Gender? -- Male  
Siblings? -- One brother, Paul ('e got the normal name see...)  
Birthday? -- um... 'aven't 'ad one in a while.... July, 25th I think...  
Star Sign? -- 'ow I s'posed t'know that?  
  
Getting Personal... --   
  
Hair? -- d'you mean 'av I got any? It's red and messy, 'f you need t'know...  
Eyes? -- ay, I do 'av eyes. two of 'em and they're greyey blue (s'greyey a word?)  
Fav Color? -- greyey *grins*  
Best Feature?  
*In Your Opinion? -- dunno...  
*In Other's Opinion(s)? -- erm... Mundungus: "Hey Molly! What d'you like 'bout me?" Molly: "I'd LIKE it if you'd do the dishes instead of writing out that blessed survey!" Well that 'ettles that then...  
Biggest Dream? -- Erm... Smoke up th' world's biggest cloud... Molly: "NOT IN MY HOUSE YOU WON'T!"  
Split Personality? -- Not 'eally...  
Fav Food? -- CHIPS! CHIPS CHIPS CHIPS!  
  
In School --   
  
Successes? -- Erm... Tha's kinduv a greyey area...  
Rule Breaker? -- sumtimes...  
Fav Subject? -- Quidditch I s'pose...  
House? -- Ravenclaw... Merlin 'nows why...  
Fav Teacher? -- Lupin's pretty good now...  
Ever Considered Being a Teacher? -- Not 'eally...  
Friends in School? -- Arthur Weasley, Archie Chang, Arrabella Figg and Andromeda Black. I seem t' befriend people whose names b'gin with A don' I?  
  
In Your Life... --   
  
Ever Been Close To Death? -- Nope... no' really brave enuff...  
Ever Been Cursed? -- on'y the 'mperius curse once for doin' a dodgy deal on sum fire-woks ('nd yeah I do mean woks, explodin' Chinese things, barrels o' fun...)  
Ever Killed Someone? -- nope  
Ever Saved Someone? -- nope 'gain  
Ever Been To Azkaban -- many times close but not yet... *grins*  
  
VERY Personal... --   
  
Still A Virgin? -- nah...  
If Not, Who/Where/When? -- erm... lemee think... nope, can't 'emember... yo' think i would don' you?....  
What Do You Wear In Bed? -- pyjamas, thought 'veryone does nowadays...  
Who was the last person to...  
* Sleep in your bed with you? -- no one! it's MY bed 'ank you!  
* Kiss you? -- Figgy, coz she thought the Ministry wer gunna pull me in (on'y on the cheek, mind)  
* Make you cry? -- Fred 'nd George, they dropp'd a blinkin' cauldron on me foot!  
* See you cry? -- read above ^  
Do you...  
* Have a crush on anyone at the mo? -- nah  
* Have a crush on anyone WAY older/younger than you? -- nope  
* Have a crush on a teacher? -- I don' know that many 'eachers, so no.  
  
Just Plain Silly? --   
  
Do you...  
* Sleep with stuffed animals? -- no I bloody don' !  
* Sleep with socks on? -- if it's nippy out...  
  
Thanks For Doing The Survey! :) Please pass it on now!  
Molly: "MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER THE DISHES WILL NOT DO THEMSELVES!" *charms dishes* Mundungus: "They will now!" *grins*  



End file.
